


Flecks of Gold

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, also bruce is a salt and pepper fox, and sweet kisses, artwork, fight me, here have some tenderness, the endless saga of Andro using AO3 as a lab for her weird art experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Of blue skies and golden tearsAnd happy smilesAnd healed scars."And the word 'scar' itself, from 'eschara', meaning fire, meaning life. It all makes sense."





	Flecks of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I have been toying around with the idea of posting more of my artwork in there for a while now, and those two are still my happiest place in the DC world, so I'm starting with them :)

 

 

 _Of blue skies and golden tears_  
  
_And happy smiles_  
  
_And healed scars._

  
  
_"And the word 'scar' itself, from 'eschara', meaning fire, meaning life. It all makes sense."_

[[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Zero_Year)]

 

-  
Indian ink, watercolors, white ink, golden ink

Mix media paper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/176912190829/hadnt-drawn-those-two-in-a-while)


End file.
